Hana/Fates Quotes
Enemy Hana Conquest Chapter 22 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * Hana: You're finally here, Lord/Lady Avatar! I am Hana, Lady Sakura's retainer. I'll have your head on a platter! * Avatar: Huh?! * Hana: I could never, ever forgive you after what you did to Lady Mikoto! You tried to destroy Hoshido, and you made Lady Sakura sad... Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep over you?! That's why I won't be satisfied... Not until I kill you myself! * Avatar: Um... are you crying? * Hana: Sh-shut up! Samurai don't cry! You're just trying to distract me! I won't cry, and I won't lose! You won't hurt my beloved Sakura ever again! You absolutely WILL NOT make it past me. You won't, you won't, you won't!! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I was just thinking about sharpening my katana blade. It's grown a little dull." (idle) * "Thanks for your effort, Lord/Lady Avatar. I can help with patrols, if you need it." (idle) Private Quarters Friendship * "You two are as lovey-dovey as always! That's OK. I'll just wait right here." (Entrance, Married Avatar) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home, Avatar. I was just getting in a few practice swings." (Entrance) *"Welcome home! You always arrive at the perfect time—right after I'm done training!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home. I'm sure I'll get used to being alone with you!" (Entrance) *"Hmmm? Ah! Hello, Avatar! I must have tired myself out earlier..." (Awakening, Good) *"Hey, now! No need to shake me awake!" (Awakening, Bad) *'Ah, Avatar, welcome home. I'm all warm from my bath!" (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Aw, thanks. It feels pretty good to cool off..." (Cool Down, Good) *"I want to stay here with you just a little bit longer... I like this even more than training!" (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Castle Grounds * "All right! Let me handle this next one! I feel like today is gonna be all me!" (surge) * "I always care for my weapons. I take especially good care of my katana." (weapon exp) * "Hmm? What's this? We should hang on to it." (found item) * "Do you think an accessory would look good on me? I admit I'm interested..." (accessory gift) ** "No way, you're giving this to me?! Oh, thank you, thank you..." (accessory gift received) ** "Oh. Um... I'm sorry, I don't really know what to do with this." (Bath Towel accessory gift received) ** "This is to celebrate my birthday? Thank you! Thank you, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (Friendship birthday present) ** "To get this birthday gift... I'm so happy, my love!" (Married birthday present) * "Lord/Lady Avatar! Not doing anything? Great! Let's sneak in some training, then!" (idle) * "Thanks for your effort, Lord/Lady Avatar. I can help with patrols, if you need it." (idle) * "I was just thinking about sharpening my katana blade. It's grown a little dull." (idle) * "Avatar! How are you? Have you seen our little sister today? (idle, married) * "Thanks for your hard work, Avatar. Would you mind if we patrolled together?" (idle, married) * "Hey, traveler, do you train regularly? Interested in a little sparring match?" (visiting another castle) * Asking ** * Replying ** "I spend most of my time training. It feels goo to work up a sweat!" (free time) * Asking - Married * Replying - Married ** "I'd never die! I'd never leave you behind like that!" (promise) Avatar's Birthday * "Yay! Happy birthday! Remind me again, just how old are you?" * "Happy birthday!" Level Up * "I'm so proud of myself!" (6+ stats up) * "Guess all that training paid off." (4-5 stats up) * "Nice! I got a little bit stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "Aw, what a shame." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Let's see how this works for me." Confession Help Description A retainer of Sakura's and a noble in her own right. Few can best her at the katana. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan samurai serving as Sakura's retainer. She is outgoing, boisterous, and among the finest katana wielders in the kingdom due to a punishing practice regimen. Loves cherry blossoms. Born on 3/28. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I can do this!" * "Let's have fun!" * "Wow, intimidating!" * "We're alright!" * "At last!" * "I'm with you!" * "All right, here we go!" * "I won't lose!" * "I can help!" Attack Stance * "Here I come!" * "Ready or not?" * "You've left an opening!" Guard Stance * "No you don't!" * "That was close!" * "Maybe next time!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "So fast!" Critical/Skill * "Prepare yourself!" * "It's all me!" * "I got this!" * "With all my strength!" Defeated Enemy *"This fight is over!" *"You've helped me grow stronger!" *"You put up a good fight!" *"Phew!" *"Of course!" *"This battle is mine!" Defeated by Enemy *"I should've....trained more...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote